themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Thalia Garcia
"You Want Me To Take Trixie's Place Master Tiera?" Thalia is Manny's older sister who take replacement for Trixie even also Thalia was very trustful suister that Manny can trust to have Trixie to replaced as the new Fire duelist and also that She good with creatures like Fire and Nature and even also that She have Beracules as her pet creature also Master Tiera want her to be Trixie's Replacement and not when after Trixie was trans to other school in Texas and also Thalia knew that Manny miss Trixie as his favorite Member of the Kaijudo Dragons and even also Thalia is very good fighter with Darkness creatures with her skills and dueling is very much that Thalia will learned to battle in combat but as for that eventually She's became Kaijudo Dragon of Fire Role Thalia Profile Name: Thalia Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Element: Flame Civilization: Fire /Nature Race: Human/Armored Dragon/Earthstrike Dragon Clans: Fire Secondary Clans: Nature Family Beracules Garcia ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Manny, Aaron, Hayden and Pogue ( Brothers ) Minnie, Zoey, Rio and Sasha ( Sisters ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Eria Garcia ( Niece ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Hiita Garcia ( Niece ) Mounts Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon Personally Creature Taiga, the Warrior Savage ( partner ) Fantasy Heart Gigappi Ponto Argos, Gaia's Treeblaze Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Crimson Maru, the Untamed Flame Magmaclysm Rex Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon ( for the Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword only ) Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon ( for the Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragon Solution ( for the Protoheart, Galaxy Sword only ) Glenmolt, Dragon Edge Dreadclaw, Dark Herald Shaman Broccoli Bonbaku Bonbon Deck Thalia uses Fire and Nature civilizations deck. her deck was called Burning Plants. Gorim the Stirker x2 Magma Ram x5 Jarbala Keeper x4 Weaponized Razorcat x8 Gatling Skyterror x11 Blastforge Scrapper x6 Silver Axe Wlidstrider Ramnoth Belua x2 The Hive Queen Fight! x5 Smolderhorn x10 Wild Growth x4 Monstrify x4 Reinforce Steamtank Kryon x6 Moonhowler Tribe x4 Gasbag x3 Reap and Sow x6 Red-Eye Scorpion x4 Manabind x2 Saber Mantis x6 Toolbot x4 Ragefire Tatsurion x3 Earthrock Ninja x2 Firerage Ninja x2 Quillspike Tatsurion x4 Tatsurion the Champion Return to the Soil x5 Episode Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Red Green Hole - Thalia's main spell Summon Spirits - Thalia's summoning spell Equipments KaijuMorph: KaijuMorph allows Thalia transform into Kaijudo Centurion Red 'Mode Forms:' *'Doron Go Mode: '''This mode allows Thalia change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Red, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Doron Go Centurions '''Dueling Gauntlet:' Kaijucuffs: Thalia's Cross Gears Inferno Scissors - Thalia's main cross gear Legend Lupia Wing - Thaila's Fire cross gear Thalia's Dragheart Weapons Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword - Thalia's main dragheart weapon Protoheart, Galaxy Sword - Thalia's Fire dragheart weapon Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword -Thalia's Fire dragheart weapon Thalia Clan Class Masters Gallery Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Thaila In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Thalia Flame Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Category:Floridians Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Siblings Category:Infernus Students Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Aunts Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Experts Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Fire Civilizations Wizards Category:Manny's Family Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Human Creatures Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Dragon Siblings Category:NPC Category:Elemental Dragon Pyromancer Category:Light Element Centurions Category:Bowslinger Class Duel Masters Category:Dueling Family Members